


Cada espada com a sua bainha

by Pipezinha



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gross love, If Guts didn't go away, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momento "E se..." no anime Berserk: e se Griffith não tivesse deixado Gatts ir embora naquela hora? Esta fic é como o comandante segurou a maior espada do seu exército.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cada espada com a sua bainha

**CADA ESPADA COM SUA BAINHA**

Gatts arrumava sua mochila de modo irritado. Aquilo era demais para qualquer um que não tivesse sangue de barata agüentar. Aquela mosca morta da princesa sorria para o seu comandante sempre que tinha chance, arrumava desculpas para vê-lo, com certeza arrumava encontros escondidos. Mas o que o deixava mais furioso é que Griffith dava confiança àquela lambisgóia. Quantas vezes não o deixava esperando, faminto e impaciente, porque estava “conversando com a princesa”?

 

_ E me diz apenas “faço isso apenas para alcançar meus objetivos. Minha ambição é tudo que me move neste mundo...” Pois que enfie a merda da ambição onde o sol não bate! – Amarrou a boca da sacola com raiva.

 

Lá fora, olhares surpresos. Oras, porque? Nunca fizera segredo que um dia iria embora. Caska com certeza foi fofocar sua partida para Griffith. Pois nem que ele rastejasse, Gatts não voltaria atrás.

 

_ Onde pensa que vai?

 

_ Não penso, eu vou. Já dediquei muito do meu tempo a você, Griffith sama. Agora vou cuidar um pouco da minha vida.

 

_ Acho que isso cabe a eu decidir, não acha?

 

_ Não, sinceramente, não acho. Você já tem tudo que quer nas mãos, comandante.

 

“ _Tudo inclusive você, meu caro. Que me adianta ter tudo e perder você, seu_ _estúpido_?” – pensou Griffith, desembainhando a espada.

 

_ Não vai me desafiar, vai, Comandante?

 

_ Mas é claro que vou. Você só sai daqui no dia em que me vencer, esqueceu?

 

_ Ainda com isso? Pois eu não quero lutar com você, Griffith Sama.

 

_ Mas eu quero. E o que eu quero... – e avançou.

 

Gatts deu um rugido de impaciência. “ _Tudo que ele quer, ele tem_ ”. E sacou da sua espada, para um duelo estúpido. Os músculos trabalhavam, as espadas retiniam, faíscas voavam. A fluidez dos movimentos de Griffith contrastava com a rudeza de Gatts, que só queria feri-lo e sair dali. E num momento de fúria animal, Gatts consegue quebrar a espada de Griff. Num segundo feliz porque havia batido um adversário formidável, no outro horrorizado porque havia ferido, ainda que levemente, seu amante mais caro. Griffith caiu de joelhos, chocado duas vezes. Por Gatts ter vencido e por tê-lo ferido.

 

_ Griffith Sama! _Baka_! Sabia que não estava em condições ainda de suportar um duelo, porque me desafiou? – Gatts ergueu-o nos braços, com a intenção de levá-lo ao médico.

 

Mas Griff viu ali a chance de reverter o quadro a seu favor. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Gatts e murmurou um: “Não é nada grave. Vamos para o quarto apenas limpar isso...” O grandalhão nem piscou. A passos largos encontrou o caminho e levou sua carga preciosa para a cama. Fechou a porta com o pé e colocou o ferido na cama. Griffith gemeu, manhoso, e Gatts procurou despi-lo para procurar o lugar da dor. Um arranhão não muito profundo, que foi limpo cuidadosamente e enfaixado com cuidado. Quando Gatts foi se levantar para levar a bacia dos primeiros socorros embora, a mão de Griffith segurou-lhe o braço.

 

_ Fique.

 

_ Você não está tão ferido assim. Não precisa de uma babá te velando.

 

_ Mas preciso de você, cacete! Será que tudo eu tenho que explicar com detalhes?

 

_ Você não precisa de mim pra nada! Você tem sua ambição, seu reino, sua princesa! Porque não pede ao pau-de-virar-tripa pálido que venha até aqui, esquentar sua cama e trocar sua atadura?

 

_ Porque eu não gosto de lagartixas esquálidas. – Griffith sentiu que tinha que tirar proveito daqueles ciúmes. Passou a mão pelo braço musculoso. – Gosto de carne, músculos fartos, de uma espada aos meus serviços... – sorriu malicioso.

 

_ Mas não parece que só isso está adiantando. Você quer mais que UMA espada aos seus serviços.

 

_ Já que você quer tudo às claras hoje, então vamos chutar o pau da barraca de vez: sim, somente uma espada não está adiantando. Eu me entreguei inteiro a você. Abri meu coração, desnudei minha alma, dei meu corpo a você. E o que você me deu, Gatts?

 

_ Como pode perguntar isso? Dei minha espada em batalhas, minha lealdade sem limites, coloquei minha vida em suas mãos muitas vezes... Que mais você quer? Meu corpo já não é seu?

 

_ Não completamente...

 

Gatts congelou. Ficou olhando chocado para os olhos azuis de Griffith.

 

_ É isso que você quer? Só isso que te falta?

 

_ Sim. É isso que me falta... Se entregaria aos meus caprichos, Gatts?

 

O primeiro pensamento foi negativo. Ele nunca se renderia a outro macho. Depois analisou a situação. Porque não? Eram amantes há meses. Situação natural, não? E de mais a mais, pela diferença de compleição física, ele sairia ganhando. Qualquer dor que Griff lhe impusesse não seria mais que um incômodo. Sorriu, malicioso.

 

_ Quer embainhar sua espada no meu corpo, comandante?

 

Griffith acabou de se desnudar, mostrando seu estado de excitação.

 

_ Acho que não quero mais nada nessa vida hoje.

 

Gatts arrancou as roupas num rompante, mostrando também que não estava pra brincadeiras.

 

_ Vou trancar a porta.

 

Depois se aproximou da cama como um predador, se ajoelhando no colchão de palha.

 

_ E agora? Hoje você manda, _koibito_.

 

Aquelas palavras já tiveram um efeito de orgasmo mental em Griffith. Ele analisou bem a situação. Como domar um animal daquele tamanho? Colocando as coisas a seu favor, claro.

 

_ Eu mando? Ótimo, _koi_. Então vá até a cabeceira e fique de quatro!

 

_ Pronto... já estou a sua mercê... gosta da visão?

 

_ Desse ponto de vista, você também é delicioso... Me passe aquele ungüento que você usou em mim, para me lubrificar e...

 

_ Não preciso disso... Pode vir. Eu agüento...

 

_ Você não está acostumado, é a primeira vez, pode doer...

 

_ Olha o seu tamanho e olha o meu, porra! Com você tem que ter cuidado, comigo não!

 

Griffith fez uma cara de “você quem sabe... eu avisei” e se posicionou atrás do parceiro, molhou a ponta do órgão com saliva só pra não SE machucar e se enterrou de uma vez no corpo do outro. Como não conseguiu se mexer, percebeu que Gatts havia travado o corpo de dor. Ele estava chocado como algo tão pequeno (em comparação ao dele) podia causar tanta dor, mas não ia gemer nem reclamar. Griffith agüentava coisa pior e gostava.

 

_ Gatts? Hey, _big boy_ , está se sentindo bem? Eu falei pra usarmos lubrificante... Agora relaxa... senão eu vou acabar me machucando... Rebola, rebola um pouquinho pra aliviar a pressão... – e estendeu a mão procurando a “espada” do outro, masturbando-a com precisão para distrair o outro da dor...

 

Aos poucos, Gatts foi relaxando, mexendo os quadris acompanhando a mão que lhe distraia... Griffith aproveitou pra se mexer também, a outra mão guiando os quadris do outro para poder alcançar aquele ponto mágico, onde toda dor se transforma em prazer. Descobriu que achou quando ouviu o primeiro gemido de gozo... De repente, era Gatts que buscava o contato e eles engrenaram um ritmo único...

 

E após mais alguns instantes, os corpos mergulharam no abismo vertiginoso do orgasmo... Griffith fazia força pra não gargalhar de alegria, de um verdadeiro prazer por ter feito Gatts definitivamente seu, deixado sua marca naquele corpo enorme e poderoso. O espadachim grandalhão por sua vez, pensava no seu comandante com mais respeito que antes... Se ele sofrera tanto naquela transa com alguém de tamanho mediano, o que Griffith não passava com ele, tamanho _extra large_?

 

_ Quer mesmo me deixar, agora?

 

_ Não... Apenas quero que deixe de ficar virando os olhos praquela lagartixa sem sal...

 

_ Ah, meu querido. Pode ter certeza de que eu não vou mais “virar os olhos” pra ninguém... Não quando eu tenho você... Está muito dolorido?

 

_ Um pouco... Como você consegue? Quero dizer, me agüentar? E ainda andar no dia seguinte?

 

_ Segredo... Mas com a prática, você vai aprender. – Gatts sentiu um arrepio com essa promessa. – Oh, não se preocupe, não é todo dia que vou querer te tomar... Mas da próxima vez, vamos usar lubrificante... Eu te amo, tontão. Quero que você tenha prazer tanto quanto eu...

 

_ Quer mesmo?

 

_ Deuses! Você já está pronto de novo? Então, acha que eu preciso de alguma princesa virgem tontinha? Eu preciso é de um homem com uma boa espada pra enfiar na minha bainha!!

 

 


End file.
